A stent is typically a hollow, generally cylindrical device that is deployed in a body lumen from a radially contracted configuration into a radially expanded configuration, which allows it to contact and support a vessel wall. A plastically deformable stent may be implanted during an angioplasty procedure by using a balloon catheter bearing a compressed or “crimped” stent, which has been loaded onto the balloon. The stent radially expands as the balloon is inflated, forcing the stent into contact with the body lumen, thereby forming a support for the vessel wall. Deployment is effected after the stent has been introduced percutaneously, transported transluminally, and positioned at a desired location by means of the balloon catheter.
Stents may be formed from wire(s) or strip(s) of material, may be cut from a tube, or may be cut from a sheet of material and then rolled into a tube-like structure. As new generations of stents become thinner in strut dimension/thickness, many metal alloys that have historically been used for stents may not have enough radio-density, or radiopacity, for appropriate visualization under fluoroscopy or x-ray, which may be used to visualize the location of the stent as it is transported transluminally.